A Heartache's Tribute
by Coquettish Siren
Summary: [YUFFENTINE YuffiexVincent] Yuffie finds out some disturbing news: will Vincent finally surrender to his love for her? Or will he continue to live in darkness? [Rated M for future lemon and profanity]
1. Chapter 1: Torn

**CHAPTER 1: Torn  
_Disclaimer_****_: _I do NOT own any of the characters, ideas, worlds, ect. of FFVII**

--

Yuffie's heart throbbed against her ribs as she impatiently bounced her knee up and down. She glanced over at the timer sitting on the bathroom counter: 2 minutes left.

"Oh Leviathan, this takes forever!" she groaned nervously. It was the longest two minutes of Miss Kisaragi's life; her life would drastically change if that stick justified her doubts.

The timer beeped when it had reached its limit. Yuffie shut her eyes tightly, whispering last minute prayers before she hastily read the result.

Yuffie covered her mouth with one hand as she gasped.

'Positive.'

Tears welled in her eyes and her heavy heart sunk deep within her stomach.

"Oh Gods…," Yuffie hiccupped. She silently cried, forehead falling into palms; she shook her head slowly as negative thoughts raced through her mind.

'How the _Hell_ am I going to tell him?!' Yuffie screamed within her head. This was not the way she had planned their relationship; she meant to be married before she decided to have a baby. She threw the pregnancy test into the waste basket and hurried out of the bathroom.

Yuffie paced around her bedroom for awhile, grabbing her hair and rubbing her face, as if to try and wake herself from this horrid dream. 'What will he say?' But she already knew the answer to that question. She loved him so much, and to burden him with this new, upcoming responsibility would be cruel—she knew it wasn't fair to ruin his life. She had to leave for awhile; she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was already suffering.

Glancing over at her dresser, she grabbed a suitcase from under her bed. It was time to go.

--

Just as she was finishing her packing, Vincent entered the room. Almost instantly, a frown had formed on his face as crimson eyes met stormy grayness.

"What are you doing?" he sternly asked, trying to keep his voice steady. His eyebrows knitted into one another from utter bewilderment.

Yuffie could feel her heart racing as her hands tremblingly combed back her hair. "Vincent… I-" she paused a moment, inhaling a ragged breath as not to burst into tears, "I-I'm pregnant…" She swallowed the dry pain in her throat, her palms perspired with anxiety.

Vincent's felt as though he had been stabbed through the chest as the fearful word passed through her lips. He just stared at her through cold eyes, an angry mask replacing the sincere one he had adorned prior to this moment. For several minutes (which seemed like eternity), Vincent said nothing. He didn't know _what_ to say. She couldn't expect him to be exactly 'happy' about the sudden news; he didn't necessarily _want_ a baby in the first place.

Shaking her head, and finally allowing few tears to spill over her flushed face, Yuffie pleaded at a whisper, "Please say something..."

"I can't," he retorted monotonously. The ruthless Vincent Valentine had taken control of the once-sincere companion she had fallen in love with. His muscles were extremely tense and his jaw clenched tightly.

Noticing the painful expression on his face, Yuffie advanced towards him, but he quickly stepped out of her reach. She let out an agonized cry as she tried to touch him once more, but again he stepped away. He had cast his gaze down at the floor, careful as to not allow himself to surrender to her.

"Vincent!" she choked as she fell to her knees before him. "I… I l-lo…" she swallowed that thought and began anew. "P-Please… do-on't g-go!"

He could not consider her anguish for his own was quickly consuming him. Thus, with a vision clouded by tears, Vincent opened the wooden slab and slammed it behind him, fleeing the suffocation before he crumbled. He knew her muffled sobs would always haunt him if he walked away now.

But he had no choice.

The bedroom stilled as Yuffie continued to stare in disbelief at the door. She might have expected this from him for he was not one to be confined by another; he was a drifter. She remembered a time when she believed his cold exterior to be a façade, but it is never until a serious incident that one's truly colors are vibrantly exploited.

Too weak to stand, she bent forward and did not even try to suppress another eruption of mourning.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

**CHAPTER 2: Secret  
_Disclaimer_****_: _I do NOT own any of the characters, ideas, worlds, ect. of FFVII**

--

"Are you feeling alright?" Reno asked his companion, sitting down on the bed beside her.

A quiet Yuffie was still lying in bed, although wide awake and staring out the large bay window, she watched as plundering raindrops made silhouettes of descending rivulets on the outside of the thick glass. Wandering within her swimming thoughts, she became overwhelmingly preoccupied with only one thing: Vincent. Of course, she always fantasized about him when they were separated, but never did she imagine missing him as much as she currently did. Shattering her already broken heart was only the beginning of her agonizing depression. How she longed to hear that dark, velvety voice…

Reno brushed his knuckles against her soft cheek. "Yuffie?"

"Hm?" Yuffie's concentration broke from the glossy panel as she diverted her gaze from the window to meet his emerald eyes.

"Are you alright?" Reno's features etched his concern. "You seem pretty distant lately."

Yuffie never understood how she could not be attracted to him; he cared so much for her well-being, and she knew that all he wanted to do was make her happy. And yet it was the touch of another that had made the biggest impact on her heart.

Forcing back her desperate impulse to cry, Yuffie smiled tiredly and waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm fine Just a lot on my mind, you know."

"Why don't I help take your mind off of things?" Reno smiled suggestively and slid a hand beneath her silk tank-top to gently cup her breast.

Yuffie closed her eyes, surrendering to his seductive touch as he captured her earlobe between his lips and ran his thumb over her nipple. She gasped and arched herself against him.

Her body may have reacted, but her heart remained faithful. She only imagined it was Vincent giving her such pleasure. How wrong it was to have to think that way in order to carry on with Reno; how wrong it was to be with him at all. But then again, it had never been a matter of will.

'Stop… stop, stop!' her conscience screamed out of loyalty to her heart. She could not do this – not now whilst the painful wound gaped raw.

Snapping out of her pretentious reverie, Yuffie opened her eyes and forced herself to speak: "We can't… you have work soon."

A poor, poor excuse had become the result of her want. She would not think of Reno, anyway, for only her Vincent could offer her true bliss. Cruel and selfish as it appeared, she would pretend just this once so she never had to do it again. That way she, as well as her child, would be protected – no one would assume anything else. She _needed _this.

Reno slipped his hand beneath her pajama bottoms. "We have plenty of time."

Yuffie surrendered.

--

The tattered scarlet cloak wrapped around his masculine figure as Vincent walked out of his bedroom in the Nibelheim mansion. He could not unwind his mind from the disturbing news of which the princess had informed him. He never knew how to react to such situations; in fact, it was problems like this in which he strove to avoid. However, he knew what he had said (or lack there of) had slain her compassion, while damaging his own as well. Not in all his years did he think he could ever see someone filled with so much anguish as he had seen in her eyes that night…

_"…Vincent," Yuffie breathed in his ear, caressing his bare chest with her soft fingertips. "What are we?"_

_Quite taken aback by her bold inquiry, the gunman froze, stopping her lazy gestures with a firm grip._

_Out of defense, he replied monotonously, "Don't ask such foolish things."_

The former Turk shook his head free of the memory he longed to forget. It was not a foolish question, but a rather feasible one. He himself was guilty of hypocrisy and he would always regret having giving her such an uncouth reply. Both of them knew that their late-night encounters had become more than just sexual; they had evolved into something stronger and more passionate. He could never blame her – he knew better than anyone the repercussions of one's sins.

'It is that sin which has brought us to this point. Now that she carries a child I cannot claim, she is condemned to the wrath of her father.'

­--

Fatigued from the morning's activity, Yuffie did not trifle with replacing her clothes, but instead rolled on her side to face the bay window.

Rain again, just like the day before. It was strange how the weather mimicked her mood. The dark clouds seemed endless as they stretched out over the vast sky. What precipitation had been plummeting the roof earlier had now ceased to a calm drizzle. A peaceful mourning.

She vaguely wondered what Vincent was doing at that very moment. Had he also just finished having sex with someone he did not love?

'Oh, wait… That was me,' she thought bitterly.

Yuffie and Vincent had been unofficially together for over a year, and it was not until recently that she had initiated a formal relationship with Reno. He practically lived at Rufus's side, which rarely allowed time for sex. Which was why if she continued with this pregnancy, Reno had to be the assumed father. Although she did not love him, she was determined to persevere. Things would be better this way. She _had _to try and forget the ex-Turk – her own pain would destroy her if she did not relinquish her ardent hold on him.

"Starting today," she insisted firmly, wiping away stray tears.

Yuffie threw the heavy sheets off of her warmed body and gently placed her bare feet on the cold wood floor. Donning the green silk robe, which hung on the bedpost, she briskly exited the empty bedroom. Swiftly making her way down the staircase, green silk fluttering lithely in her wake, the Wutainian princess entered the living room in a graceful manner. As she crossed the threshold into the kitchen—where the aroma of freshly made coffee had been emanating throughout the spacious area—Yuffie was caught off guard as the ringing of the doorbell broke the silence.

A bit startled, Yuffie curiously hurried over to the house's entrance. Opening the door slightly, she peered outside to find Tifa grinning back at her.

"Hey Yufs! You ready to get started?" Tifa excitedly asked, rubbing her reddened hands together to create warm friction.

Yuffie gave her a perplexed look. "Err… get started on what?"

Tifa rolled her eyes dramatically, conveying an enthusiastic grin. "We have a wedding to plan, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3: Weep

**CHAPTER 3: Weep  
_Disclaimer_****_: _I do NOT own any of the characters, ideas, worlds, ect. of FFVII**

**(WARNING! - chapter contains explicit, sexual content) **

--

"Oh, Yuffie! I _love _it!" Tifa grinned excitedly and clapped her hands giddily as she watched her young friend twirl and curtsey in her new gown.

They had been at the seamstress for what seemed like all day. Yuffie was growing weary of trying on gown after gown and posing in front of the mirror. The whole afternoon they had been running errands for the wedding: order the cake, reserve a caterer, pick out flowers, choose decoration colors, blah blah blah… Yuffie had become exhausted from all the planning.

'Ugh… How do women have this kind of patience?' Yuffie thought, lethargically examining her reflection.

"Reno will just _die _when he sees you in this!" Tifa exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Yuffie's heart dropped at his name, but she managed to forge a convincing smile at the comment. "You think so?" She took another gentle spin in the long fabric which spilled passed her feet onto the floor.

Tifa nodded perkily. "Even _Vincent_ would drop dead at the sight of you!" She giggled a moment at the thought as Yuffie felt the cold stab of bitter heartbreak. Her lungs constricted with all the mournful emotions he had provoked that somber evening in Nibelheim. The depression flooded her entire body, nearing her closer to a breakdown; but the sound of a worried voice suppressed her feelings.

"Yuffie? You okay?" Tifa had noticed the fearful expression now upon the ninja's face and the hand that had clutched against her chest.

Yuffie looked up at the puzzled woman. "I... I was actually hoping Vincent wouldn't come to the wedding."

"What? Why?" Tifa asked, confused.

The ex-princess sighed, trying to hold herself together even though she was being ripped apart within, bit by bit, everyday.

Tifa rose from her seat to lean against the wall beside her. "Yuffie, what happened?"

Yuffie forcefully held back the urge to reveal her sorrow by turning her gaze away from Tifa to look at herself once more in the large mirror. "We… kind of had a falling out recently… I know it sounds childish, but he really hurt my feelings, and I would prefer not to discuss it right now. Every time I do, I just get even madder… and I'm pretty sure that's not healthy for my current condition."

"Yuffie-," Tifa began quietly, begging for a reason.

Yuffie stepped down from the high platform where she had been modeling the elegant dress, and stood before Tifa with pleading eyes. "Please, Tifa. Just don't say anything to him… nothing about me or the wedding, okay?"

Tifa respected her friend's wishes and nodded in acknowledgement. "I promise not to say anything."

"Thanks," Yuffie said in a low voice, half-smiling at the 7th Heaven bartender.

It hurt to refer to Vincent, and even more, to lie—but she had to be strong; she couldn't let anyone know of her past with him. 'If only you knew, Tifa… if only everyone knew… you would all be so ashamed of me.'

--

_Three Hours Later…_

Wrapped within a cocoon of her plush blanket, Yuffie laid in comfort upon a white sofa in the living room. She stared into the dim fire as it died in the hearth before her, relishing in the faint heat radiating against her face. The warmth made her cheeks swell and her eyes began to grow heavy...

_(Flashback)_

_"Yuffie…," his velvety voice sounded hurt as he spoke her name._

_She buried her face within her palms. "I won't do it, Vincent! I won't! He can't make me!" she shouted, shaking her head furiously._

_Vincent pressed her tight against his chest. "It's for your country. Don't you want to restore the honor to Wutai?"_

_"Yes…," she replied weakly. "But if it means having an arranged marriage in the process..."_

_"Godo makes the laws, Yuffie… you cannot abandon your duty as an empress."_

_Yuffie threw her hands to her sides, furiously glaring at the handsome man before her. "Why are you defending him?"_

_Vincent closed his eyes, barely maintaining paitence. "I am merely trying to explain, Yuffie: Royalty does not marry for love—they marry for protection, security, and peace. You aren't permitted to your own fairytale ending… you must accept the path that has been chosen for you."_

_"He's a murderous traitor to my people!" Yuffie exclaimed in an outrage. "What kind of peace and security would I be giving Wutai?"_

_Stormy eyes met with the fire in his, and she could not help but wonder why he was defending Godo. Rules were rules, and so were laws, but hadn't they been neglecting those boundaries for the past several months? Which was why she did not understand why he was acting so cavalier on the subject. Since when did the laws of Wutai concern Vincent?_

_"What about _us_?" she boldly asked. "What will we become?"_

_"You already know the answer to that." He clamped his eyes shut and clenched his jaw in restraint._

_"No," she said in disbelief, eyes wide with distress. "No!"_

_"Yuffie…" he struggled to speak as the somber tension was becoming unbearable. "I warned you."_

_Silver irises were fixed on his turned back._

_"Fine." The word was course against her throat._

_She swiftly made for the door only to be whirled around by Vincent's firm grip on her wrist. Their eyes locked and she then realized his captive torment._

_"You think I will rejoice in the thought of you sharing your body with another?" a tone much darker than rage resonated within each syllable. He pulled her wrist firmly against his chest. "You will not leave me tonight." _

_Before Yuffie could speak, Vincent's lips were upon hers with his tongue forcing entrance soon after. She moaned into his mouth, melting within his passion. She balled her fists into his hair, deepening the bliss of it all._

_Vincent swept an arm beneath her legs while the other supported her back, and carried her triumphantly over to his bed before gently settling her down on the silky burgundy sheets. He stood next to the bed watching his lover lay on her back and seductively lift her small nightgown until it was just inches away from exposing her breasts. The moonlight beaming from the large bay window made her porcelain skin glow silver as it glimmered across her bare legs and abdomen._

_Vincent removed his boots, as well as his tattered cloak, and slowly crawled onto the bed beside his beauty. He ran his hand up her nicely tone abs and rested it atop one voluptuous mound. Yuffie began to breathe raggedly as he mercilessly teased her flesh with the warm laps of his tongue; he was agonizingly slow as he made a wet trail down onto her white lacy panties. She bit her lip and close her eyes at the wild sensation of sodden warmth and pressure upon her nether-lips through the scant fabric. Making his way back up a little, he kissed her hip as he pulled her panties off little by little. Once completely removing the clothing article, his tongue traveled back down to her glistening folds; lapping and sucking on her most sensitive of regions._

_Yuffie gasped at the pleasurable sensation, tightly clutching the sheets._

_She felt him smile at the sound of his name, thus provoking him to insert a digit into her juicy core. Yuffie moaned loudly, earning another finger to enter. Vincent scissored his fingers within her while still rapidly licking her gem. She bucked against him, near to satisfaction, and Vincent reluctantly withdrawing from her._

_Yuffie stared at him through half lidded eyes. "Please…," she whimpered. She needed him inside her lest she die right there without finished pleasure. "Vin-"_

_Vincent's lips claimed hers almost immediately. Yuffie hungrily probed her tongue at his as she tore his remaining clothing from his body; he literally shredded her nightgown from her figure as well. She pushed him hard against the mattress before giving his arousal a slow lick from bottom to tip, receiving a groan from Vincent._

_Yuffie sat atop his pelvis, rubbing their coated genitals together slowly. Both panted with anticipation as Yuffie hovered over her lover, only moments away from soul-binding bliss._

_"Do you love me?" she whispered breathlessly._

_Vincent stared at her for a moment, before softening his gaze and replying honestly, "You already know."_

_It was not the answer she had wanted, but she accepted it. Yuffie impaled herself upon his throbbing length. She threw head back instantly and Vincent roughly ran his hands up the sides of her soft body. Yuffie rocked back and forth, grinding against him as he thrust in rhythm. Her nails dug deep into his pectorals, but he didn't seem to take notice. Vincent furiously rubbed the fleshy nub between her thighs; the pleasure built rather quickly after that._

_She panted and frantically pushed against his quickening thrusts. Yuffie's toes went numb, as well did her lips, as she felt the blissful wave of her orgasm wash over her. Her walls constricted around his member and released his seed into her womb._

_Yuffie collapsed on top of him, their sweaty figures stuck to one another as they both trembled with exhaustion._

_Vincent draped his heavy arms around her back, and murmured into her hair. She mustered what strength she had left to kiss him lightly upon the lips before diminishing into a silent slumber._


End file.
